THE UKN
by BobWhite
Summary: A way to defeat the wraith once and for all and a new Ally. Summary turned out different from actual story, sorry. Please R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

While on mission with Kernel Sheppard and the team, Keller disappears during a culling of the planet. What happens when, after the Daedalus picks them up, another ship arrives in orbit over the planet? Will Keller be on the ship? And why do they hate the wraith as much, maybe even more then the people of the Pegasus Galaxy? Have they survived the wraith before? And have they even destroyed all the wraith within their own Galaxy?

**How Can It Be?**

**Akbar:**

Rekai Vivaldi is the captain of the UKN, a ship for those who can take control of their futures. Rekai became the captain soon after her father was killed in battle on their home world. The UKN, named for the United Kingdoms and Nations, is a giant circular ship with many, many decks and enough room to house many people. Being a circular ship, there was a hole in the middle where two Ancient ships could dock and unload passengers or use the UKN shields as a means of defense.

Rekai knew that because the Ancestors had built the ship, it was full of Ancient machinery, most of which was still operational. Rekai and her people were from the Akbar Galaxy, and have prospered well. When the wraith invaded their galaxy after sending ships to search out more feeding grounds, Rekai and here people attacked back, showing the wraith that they really shouldn't mess with people that had the power to kick ass. Every ship they had ran off three ZPM's and had powerful shields that kept the wraith at bay. The massive cities that the Ancients had left behind each contained and ran off four ZPM's making the people of the Akbar Galaxy the most powerful people in the system.

Rekai and her people had been told through the stories and books passed down from the Ancients themselves that there were other Ancients in different Galaxies, mostly in the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies but they didn't know if any of them were still alive or if they had been beaten in the war with the wraith. What they did know was that the wraith were still in the Pegasus Galaxy and they had the ships to help defeat the wraith once and for all. They had the power to destroy their facilities as well as their ships and in doing so, they would be protecting the galaxy by moving all the people to Akbar and allowing them to live peacefully with them.

Now all they had to do was get to the Pegasus Galaxy with all their war ships, find Atlantis and convince the people living their to help get the people to safety. What Rekai and her people didn't know was that the People of Atlantis were already fighting the wraith and were losing horribly.

**Journey To Atlantis:**

Preparations:

Rekai and every captain and soldier were packing and getting ready for the trip that would eradicate the wraith from any and all Galaxies. With four hundred war ships on their side, Rekai knew that whoever was at Atlantis would be stunned at first by them and then most likely appreciate the help. Plans had been made up; people were getting ready for the trip, packing food, clothes, water, weapons, Jumpers, and anything else of use into every ship that we had.

Being direct descendents of the Ancients themselves, every one of the crew members had the Ancient gene and could access every part of the ships, which included the Jumpers. Each war ship had a Stargate built in them so that if for any reason, a ship needed to stop, they could use the Stargate to go find supplies or help fight any enemy ships nearby.

The UKN would be going along as well. Before liftoff, two Ancient Warships had docked and secured to the inside of the Ring, just in case they were needed and they were able to house more people. Because 3/4 of the population was a soldier, most would be bringing their families with them. The massive cities would be coming as well. Knowing that the cities could fly, Rekai got her most experienced soldiers who could control the Weapons Chair to fly the cities so most of the people would be staying in the cities.

All of the war ships and cities had the same coordinates set in them so that no one would get lost and all would drop out of Hyperspace at the same time. And because that's where the majority of the families would be housed. All together, there were forty-five cities built to look like Atlantis and they would all be coming with. They were ships and full of Drones that could be used against the wraith.

Hyperspace:

Rekai, aboard the UKN, was the first war ship in the air as everyone got ready to leave and head into Hyperspace. As every ship and city entered the air and headed into space, most people were looking downwards, toward the planet's surface. None had seen the planet so empty and probably never would again. Just to be on the safe side, four of the 150 extra ZPM's had been left behind to shield the planet from anyone or anything trying to seek it out and destroy it.

As all ships and cities entered the space between the planet and Hyperspace, Rekai gave the orders to go into Hyperspace and then the real fun began. The UKN was the first war ship to enter Hyperspace and would be the first war ship to drop out of Hyperspace above Atlantis. Whoever was on Atlantis would wonder who they were and want to know what they were doing.

Having little to none assurance that they wouldn't be shot out of the sky before they were able to introduce themselves, Rekai made sure everyone knew that they were to have their shields at maximum strength as soon as they dropped out of Hyperspace. Every captain acknowledged what was said and the rest of the ships and the cities hit hyperspace together.

Dropping Out:

Nearly one month later, Rekai and the others dropped out of Hyperspace, right above the planet of Atlantis. All had their shields at maximum strength and everyone was ready for a fight, though they were hoping they wouldn't have to fight. There were two ships above the planet that looked like they were War ships for those that occupied Atlantis now.

Everybody held their breath as Rekai stood on the bridge, waiting to contact anyone that wanted to talk with them. The two ships that had been orbiting the planet when they arrived were moving towards them after a few Jumpers had made their way up to them. Six jumpers had been brought up to the ships and allowed inside. Rekai turned towards her people.

**Arrival at Atlantis: **

Defensive Positions:

Rekai went ship and city wide and asked that all Jumpers be in the air immediately and not to fire unless otherwise instructed to. Once the order was given, soldiers from every war ship headed to the Hanger Bays and every city headed toward the Jumper Bays. Thousands of Jumpers left the Bays at once and took defensive positions around the ships and cities. Everyone was ready for a fight, but that wouldn't be necessary.

A Kernel Caldwell from the Earth Ship Daedalus contacted Rekai as soon as all the Jumpers were in place, asking if they could open a channel of negotiation, preferably a video chat. Rekai agreed and knew that what was about to conspire was probably not something that had been done before. With the two War Ships in the Docking Bay Ring, the two Earth Ships couldn't dock. Rekai told Kernel Caldwell to hold on for about ten minutes so that they could reorganize the ships then she would allow them to dock in the Ring. Kernel Caldwell accepted.

Once Rekai had told the captains of the two War Ships to detach and move to out of the way, the Daedalus and Apollo were allowed to Dock in the Ring and soon were in the Conference Room. And the talking began.

The UKN Conference Room:

Rekai was waiting for Kernel Caldwell and his people to be brought to the Conference Room. She had with her her second in Command Andreas Marino and the two captains from the war ships that had been docked in the Ring. Both captains were from the Daught family. Zdravko was thirty-five, father of four and his wife was his second in Command. Lubica was twenty-eight, mother of two and her husband was her second in Command. Both got along really well and both had their families on board their ships with them.

Rekai saw the group first, noticing the two people that looked from the Pegasus Galaxy and not from Earth. One of them was a female and looked like she was a very good fighter. The other was a tall muscular man with dreadlocks pulled back away from his face. He carried a sword on his back and a gun in the holster on his hip. Both looked very Pegasus and all looked pissed to see them there.

Rekai and her people sat at the head of the table as the others settled around the table. Kernel Caldwell spoke up first.

"So what brings you and your people here? And why so many ships?"

"We are the direct descendents of those that you call the Ancients. They left us these war ships and we in turn are using them as a means to get what we want. We know that there is an enemy called the wraith here in this galaxy that feeds off the people living here. With the help of our ships and the cities the ancients left behind, we are hoping to go to the different worlds in this galaxy and the surrounding systems and uproot the people and take them back with us. Once we know that the people are safe, we will come back and take care of the wraith. We have the weapons and capability to do so, but first we want to know that the people of the Pegasus are safe and out of harms way before we do any fighting. We have come here in hopes that you would help us fight the wraith and destroy them once and for all."

"We are already fighting the wraith. But we have had a hard time protecting Atlantis because of the energy source it runs on. We use ZEDpms or Zero point Modules to power the city and its shield as well as its cloak. With out the ZEDpms we are like fish caught out of water." _A man who sounded like a doctor said._

"We know of the energy source you are talking about. You talk like a doctor. What is your name?"

"Ah, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. How do you know of the ZEDpms?"

"Each war ship that we have uses three ZPM's and the cities use four. We have a little over 150 extra ZPM's that aren't in use at the moment but do work. Like I said, we are the direct descendents of the ones you call the Ancients. We just call them our Ancestors."

"Ah, well that explains a lot then. This ship, what do you call it?" _Kernel Caldwell asked._

"It is called the UKN which stands for the United Kingdoms and Nations. It is the only one of its kind and our Ancestors built it just before they ascended. 3/4 of our population is in the military so there are children living on the ships with their parents. Each is designated a living space as it is in the cities as well. I have my best soldiers in the control chairs in the cities and our Drone storage is completely full. Also, every war ship we have contains a Stargate and we use those to our advantage. We also have, as you have seen, thousands of Jumpers that we use. But you talked about the city's cloak? Our cities do not have cloaks. How did you come about getting a cloak for your city?"

"We used the technology from the Jumpers and convert the shield into a cloak when we don't want people to know that we are here, mainly so the wraith don't know where we are."

"I see. Wouldn't it be better if we landed our cities on the planets ocean as not to risk the wraith finding us in orbit? The war ships can stay in orbit, but the cities need to conserve the ZPM's as much as possible. We have the extras with us; we just don't want to bring them out of storage just yet if we don't have to."

"Of course; how long did it take you to get here from wherever you came from?" _The muscular dreadlock duded asked_.

"About a month. We come from another galaxy, where we have already wiped out the enemy you call the wraith. We were too powerful for their scouting party and most of our Ancestors were still alive when they came so they were killed before they could start culling us. Will we get to know any of your names?"  
"I'm sorry; we should have done introductions in the beginning. As you know, I'm Kernel Caldwell of the Daedalus; this is Kernel Ellis of the Apollo, Kernel Shepard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Ammagen, Ronon Dex and Dr. Jennifer Keller. And your names would be?"

"I am Rekai Vivaldi; this is my second in Command Andreas Marino, and the two captains from the war ships that were docked in the Ring, Zdravko and Lubica Daught. They are siblings and both have their families with them on their ships. All of our war ships have the ability to float on water and once on either water or land, a bridge connects every ship to each other so that the ships on the piers of the cities can contact those on the ships on the water. We have a very extensive collection of people throughout many galaxies that have taken refuge with us and have become a member of our societies."

"Well, then lets get your cities landed why don't we. How many cities are there all together?" _Kernel Shepard asked._

"We have forty-five Atlantean-like cities that our Ancestors built and left behind for us. Forty-five that actually have a Stardrive; the rest of the city is back on our home world. We are from Akbar, a galaxy nearly six thousand light-years away and it takes a better part of a month to get to the Pegasus. You will learn more of our people in the following days as we coordinate with you and your people on a strike plan and how to get the indigenous people of this galaxy to safety. I promise you, we will be as discrete as possible and we are even willing to give you a ZPM or two if you need it."

"Can you make the decision for the whole of your group?" _Kernel Ellis asked._

"We will have to talk it over with the rest of the people, but since you are our sister city, I don't think I will be that much of a hassle. And the Stargate's will be useful in getting the people onto the ships and into the cities. Not only do our war ships have Stargate's on them, each and every one of our cities has a Stargate at the very top of the main tower which we call our Gate Room and Control Tower."

"Well then we are not that different because we call them the same thing."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need to let the others know what is going on. You may stay or go back to your ships and depart the docking area. The UKN settles over one of the cities and we connect the shields of all the cities and ships together and the shield becomes stronger. I will have someone escort you to your ships."

"Thank you very much Rekai, we will wait for you on Atlantis."

Landing The War Ships & The Cities:

Rekai's people escorted Kernel Caldwell and the others back to their ships and as soon as they had departed from the Docking Ring and had started the descent to land on the piers of Atlantis, Rekai got on the announcer and announced that all the cities were to land on the ocean first and that the ships were to land once the cities were resting on the ocean. As the first of the forty-five cities descended towards the planet's ocean, the ships prepared themselves for the landing as well.

Guided by Atlantis on where to land, the cities kissed the top of the ocean like a leaf kissing a pond and settled into their new positions. The shields were lowered and the war ships went next. As soon as the piers on all of the cities were occupied by four ships each, the rest of the ships landed on the ocean surrounding the cities and once that was done, the bridges started rolling out. As the bridges moved out from the hanger bays and boarding areas, Rekai moved the UKN over the middle city and prepared to land.

The UKN was to settle over the middle city, around the middle tower and its outlying structures. The Docking Bay Doors would set in perfect place like a jigsaw puzzle to the outer doors of the city. As soon as the UKN was settled and the doors were hooked to each other (the city doors now opened up to the Docking Bay of the UKN instead of an outdoor walkway) the bridges finished rolling out. The cities and war ships were now intertwined throughout each other and the people of Akbar could mingle among each other more freely.

Rekai gave the order to drop the shields of all the war ships and as soon as that was done, she turned around and gave the order to the main city to convert all the power together and raise the shield. Rekai's order was followed and as soon as the war ships had lowered their shields and the power had been converted over, the shield rose up once again, now covering not only the war ships and the cities they were attached to, but also the whole planet. The planet was completely off the grid. It was the only way it would work.

Coordinating The Removal of The Indigenous People:

Rekai spoke with the rest of the council about giving the people of Atlantis a few ZPM's so that they could be able to better defend the city and all agreed that it would be a good idea. We wanted as many allies as we could get if we were to pull off our plan and destroy the wraith once and for all. As soon as Rekai told Kernel Shepard and his team that they would be getting the ZPM's, Rekai's Long-Range Sensors started going off the grid. They needed to get Atlantis the ZPM's as soon as possible.

Rekai notified Kernel Shepard that she was coming over in a Jumper with the ZPM's and that they should be watchful of their LRS (Long-Range Sensors) for several contacts had been noticed on hers. They acknowledged the information and said that the Jumper Bay doors would be open. Rekai went down to the vault, which was next to her quarters and entered the code to get the ZPM's. She took three ZPM's out and placed them in a carrier satchel before moving towards the Jumper Bay.

Because the UKN was a round ship, the Jumper Bay doors leading out were located in the ceiling of the Bay. As soon as she was in a Jumper and the doors had been opened, she left the UKN and headed towards Atlantis. Before any soldier was allowed on a war ship, they first had to learn how to fly a Jumper, expertly, and if they didn't pass the first time, they were suspended from getting on the ships until they passed it with flying colors. Rekai had earned her badge the first time she flew the Jumper. It had been easy for her.

Rekai was given docking instructions and flew up to the main tower. The Jumper Bay of Atlantis was exactly like the Jumper Bays of the cities they had flown in and she had grown up around. She settled her Jumper on the main floor and headed to a transporter. She had been told that someone would meet her in the Jumper Bay but she had yet to see anyone. She had the Carrying Satchel on her shoulder and she kept a hand on the handle, just in case. Getting into the transporter, she hit the button to the control room and waited for the doors to open again. Teyla and Ronon were waiting for her as she stepped out. She nodded to them and then followed them to where there leader was.

Kernel Caldwell and Ellis were in chairs surrounding a wood table. The leader of the Atlantis Expedition was sitting in a chair at the head of the table and as Teyla and Ronon showed her where to sit, he stood up, extending his hand to her.

Atlantis Conference Room:

"Hello, my name is Mr. Woolsey and you must be Mrs. Vivaldi. Welcome to Atlantis."  
"It's Captain Vivaldi but you can call me Rekai. You are the leader of these people."

"Here in the Pegasus, I am, but the leader of all of Earth…"

"I do not care who the leader of all of Earth is. I have no intention of going there. Our purpose here is to destroy the wraith once and for all, making sure that they can not inflict their lifestyle on anymore innocent people. Dr. McKay told us that you barely have a ZPM and I have talked to the others in our council and all have agreed to give you three ZPM's provided they stay on Atlantis only and go nowhere else."

"Well thank, I'll have Dr. McKay connect them right away."

"That won't be necessary. In order for me to give them to you, I am ordered to connect them myself. That way we know that they are staying here. Did you check you LRS like I suggested?"

"We were still trying to figure out what you were talking about when you arrived."

"LRS or Long-Range Sensors; our LRS picked up ships headed this way, probably to see why so many ships have gathered over an uninhabited planet. They won't find anything of course, since our shields have shielded the whole planet now that we have landed."

"Right, so do you know what kind of ships they are?"

"No, we have never encountered such big ships before. They could be friends or enemies but we really don't know. Don't worry; the shields won't interfere with the LRS so you can check it properly."

"Thank you. Excuse us for a few minutes."

"Of course." _They all stood up and headed to their control room. Rekai stayed in the conference room. Right as everyone left, Rekai got a radio burst from Andreas and started talking to him. Rekai and her people had radio systems perfected by the Ancients themselves that used nanotechnology as a way to communicate without saying a single word. The nanophones were implanted in them when the child is first born and the nanotech stays behind the ear where it was implanted and without the ability to replicate itself all it can do is store the persons name and number and any time a person wants to talk to someone all they have to do is think of that person and burst of energy is sent out to the other person. Hence the reason of having no radio's in their ears._

Rekai Talks To Her Crew:

(Talking will be _italics_)

"_Go ahead Andreas._"

"_We have a confirmation on the target headed toward the planet. It appears to be of the wraith tech and the radiation levels seem to agree with what we are picking up._"

"_Great, and here I thought we might actually be getting away with a bunch of ships showing up unexpectedly in the Pegasus. Maybe they just want to find out what is going on, which shouldn't matter since we've shielded the whole planet. They won't be able to find us here._"

"_Maybe not, but they could still send down ships to see why they can't find anyone on the planet. I was about to tell a few of the ship crews to head back to their ships and orbit the planet to be on the safe side. Is that alright with you?_"

"_Go ahead Andreas. The more of a warning we have, the faster we can get people back inside the ships and start attacking from here. The ships in orbit will be able to use there shield strength to keep them preoccupied for a while until we can get more ships in the air._"

"_Good to know. I'll put the order out and get the children moved to the cities so that the soldiers can get to work._"

"_I'll talk with you later Andreas, I need to connect the ZPM's over here and then I'll be over. We'll detach all ships to space once all the non-soldiers are in the city and protected by the shield. And the UKN will go up as well. I want as many people in the cities as possible and as many ships in orbit as well. The Atlantis team is coming back, I'll be over soon. Rekai out._"

"_Andreas out._"

Confirming Suspicions:

Mr. Woolsey and the others came back in right as Rekai pressed something behind her ear. They looked at her weird but decided against asking what she had been doing.

"So your suspicions were correct Rekai. There is a ship heading towards us. It's too far out to tell if it is friendly or not but we are putting the city on alert just in case."

"You should be on alert Mr. Woolsey. Andreas just confirmed what I had thought it was before coming over here. There are four wraith hive ships coming and we are making preparation to fight them. As we speak, all non-essential personnel, mostly the children and those family members that aren't soldiers are being moved to the cities and the ships are starting to orbit the planet. We plan to have all the ships orbiting the planet before the ships arrive and have the Jumpers surround our ships as well. The UKN will also be in orbit as I have told my people. But first, let us connect these ZPM's and then I shall be headed back to the UKN and start preparations to fight them."

"Well, we'll have the Daedalus and Apollo in orbit as well. Um, what did you press when we came in?" _Kernel Ellis asked._

"My nanophone; our Ancestors had more time to perfect nanotechnology then the Ancients in this galaxy so lets just say our phones are implanted just behind the ear at birth and they can't replicate or anything. They had a lot of time to perfect a bunch of experiments that were abandoned here when the wraith war started thousands of years ago. We got all the finished stuff."

"That is so not fair!" _Dr. McKay exclaimed._

"Yes it is, your Ancients got pulled into a war, ours didn't hence the reason everything is more perfected where we are from and your stuff isn't. So, shall we connect these ZPM's?"

"Yes we shall."

"Alright and the council has also agreed to allow both Earth ships a ZPM to strengthen the shields as well."

"That is very nice of you and your people."

"Yes I know it is, so let's get to it then."


End file.
